Snoopy das Spiel Creepypasta
Kennt ihr noch das alte Spiel Snoopy für den Commodore 64? Ich war ein wahrer Fan davon leider hatte ich kein Commodore 64 mehr und auch das Spiel nicht mehr.Ich wollte mir auch nicht einen neuen Commodore 64 kaufen da es nur noch Sammlerstücke gäbe die ziemlich teuer wären,auch das Spiel dazu wäre teuer also suchte ich ein Remake für den PC also gab ich in Google "Commodore 64 Snoopy remake" ein,es gab viele Webseiten aber , ich nahm die erst beste www.SnoopyRemakeforpc.de Da war das alte aber gute Snoopy Spiel.Ich klickte sofort auf download es kam noch eine Lizenz die ich einfach akzeptierte ohne sie zu lesen,wie ich es immer bei spielen tat der Download war 1 GB groß aber , ich ignorierte es bei meiner Verbindung dauerte es vieleicht 10 Minuten nachdem der Download dann endlich fertig war, klickte ich auf Start es kamen gleich 3 Fehler bei einem der Fehler fehlte eine dll Datei bei den anderen noch eine dll Datei und bei den letzten Fehler stand "enjoy the game" als ich bei diesen error auf ok drückte startete sich das Spiel ich fand den Fehler komisch deswegen machte ich das Spiel nochmal aus und führte einen Virentest aus, keine Viren ich starte es wieder diesesmal waren keine Fehler da. Im Startscreen änderte sich der name Snoopy er war nicht mehr farbig sondern schwarz weiß auf dem start screen und dort stand noch etwas Hell is COMING Ich dachte das sich da jemand einfach ein Späßchen erlaubte also startete ich das Spiel. Anstatt bei Level 1 starte ich bei Level 9 was das letzte Level war es war aber völlig normal wie bei den Commodore 64 aber es gab irgendwie kein Ende es wiederholte sich abermals aufeinmal war die Musik zuende und es gab nur noch ein Rauschen.Vom Rauschen war eine Stimme begleitet welche Hell is....COMING sagte die Stimme sagte es 3 mal beim dirtten mal hörte es sich wie in einer Zeitlupe an. Als mir das zu Creepy wurde wollte ich ausschalten oben rechts auf das X geklickt nichts passierte ausser das aus snoopys Nase aufeinmal ein Bluttropfen raus lief ich drückte noch mal auf das X aufeinmal lief es wie eine Fontäne aus snoopys Nase noch mal aufs X gedrückt kam wieder die Stimme und sagte Hell is...COMING diesmal hörte es sich so an ob es aus meinen Raum kam nochmal auf das X gedrückt kam wieder die Stimme dieses mal hörte es sich so an ob sie genau hinter mein Sessel hervor kam. Ich traute mich nicht hinter mich zu gucken aber ich traute mich auch nicht nochmal auf X zu drücken ich bewegte Snoopy weiter was schwer war da die Blutfontäne auf den ganzen bildschirm spritzte es kamen langsam Risse und das Level baute sich ausseinander als ich den Bildschirm berühte merkte ich das die Risse nicht im Spiel waren sondern echt. Es wurden immer mehr Risse man konnte nichts mehr sehen es kam ein Bluttropfen aus den Bildschirm raus nach 5 Sekunden spritzte eine komplette Fontäne in mein Gesicht.Ich verspührte starke Angst und wollte es einfach nur noch beendet haben ich bin weiter gegangen ohne was zu sehen und zu hören. Aufeinmal begann mein Drucker was zu drucken es war ein Zettel der durchnässt von Blut war und drauf stand... Welcome in Hell John Darson...John Darson mein...Name ich entschied mich,mich umzudrehen es war nichts da ich wollte nur noch aus diesen Raum raus die Tür war verschlossen ich versuchte die Tür einzutretten es funktionierte auch das Blut hörte nicht auf aus dem Bildschirm zu spritzen als ich aus diesen Raum raus war rannte ich ins Badezimmer. Ich wollte mir das ganze Blut abwaschen bis ich merkte das ich ein Messer in der Hand hielt ich ging zurück in den Raum und ich sah... meinen Hund auf den boden liegen komplett aufgeschnitten der Bildschirm war wieder heil und dort war Paint offen wo mit roter schrift Go to Hell Rex stand dies war der Name meines Hundes ich rannte ganz aus den Haus als ich aus der Haustür raus war fiel mir wieder alles ein ich schlitzte ihn auf weil er mir zu laut bellte als ich das Remake von Snoopy spielte und als ich Rex aufschnitt öffnete ich Paint und schrieb Go to Hell Rex dieses Remake machte aus mir einen kranken Psychopathen der sein eigenen Hund tötete und komische Haluzinationen hatte. Am nächsten Tag zerschlug ich mein Pc den Drucker und den Bildschirm mit ein Hammer und begrub das Zeug.Danach sass ich jede Nacht im dunklen und sagte mir immer wieder das es nicht wahr war dabei streichelte ich Rex. Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende